A life long forgotten
by cagedanimale666
Summary: I heard a voice calling out to me, but i was to weak to move, let alone opening my eyes, who was it, why were they yelling out for me to wake up?, am i dead or just sleeping?
1. Forgotten

My head was pounding, i heard voice calling out, but...who were they, I couldn't open my eyes, i couldn't move my body, was i paralyzed? I kept hearing a womans voice yelling out to me, yelling out a name,

"Inuyasha, please wake up"

Inuyasha? was that my name, why would someone name me inuyasha?

" Please inuyasha!" she sobbed

Please just be quiet, and let me rest for a bit, just until my head stops spinning, then maybe ill have the strength to open my eyes.

-Wake up-

a voice came to me, but it wasnt the woman, it was a voice so familiar

-It's time for you to awaken-

I groaned and slowly but surly opened my eyes, the light was so bright that i winced

At my left side i saw a woman staring down at me, there were tears in her eye's

_who was this woman?_

She gasped and threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck, Sobbing on my chest.

Who was she, who am i?

" Inuyasha im so glade your awake, i thought you were a goner this time, how's your side?"

_my what?_

I looked down and seen blood, but i didn't feel anything, it was like i was numb.

"Who are you?" I asked confused and a little unsure.

She blinked as if my question took her by surprise.

" very funny" she giggled

I wasnt joking nor did i feel like joking, I narrowed my eyes growled

" i a sure you woman, i aint joking" I said through tight lips.

The girl gasped and her hand went to her mouth.

" you...you dont remember me?, at all, not even a little bit?''

I shook my head

" Should i?" i questioned

She sighed and looked away,

" Look it isn't like i don't remember you on purpose."

She glanced back at him then shook her head.

" perhaps i should get the doctor, by sounds of it, there's more wrong with you then they thought"

She went to walk out the door

"Hey, im sorry "

She stopped but didn't turn her head.

" I guess it's for the best"

Sometime later

" I SAID I DONT REMEMBER MY NAME, HOW MANY DAMN TIMES ARE YOU GONNA ASK ME THAT" A deep growl escaped my lips and the man holding the clip board looked at the woman and back to me

" Well this don't seem to be good, looks like he has amnesia" he scribbled some notes down and looked back at me

I glared at him.

" Is he always this temperamental?" the doctor asked

The woman grinned and nodded.

" For as long as ive known him

"hum" the doctor said.

"Uh hellooooo. I'm still here ya no, i can hear every damn word your saying"

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

The doctor turned back and shook the girl's hand and walked out the door.

I stared at her,

" You never did answer my question"

She looked at me

" I asked you earlier if you knew me, and you never gave me a straight answer"

She shrugged.

"doesnt matter"

I grabbed her hand

"It matters to me, if you know me, id like to know"

stared at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, i know you, i know you very well" she whispered

I looked at her weird

" Are we...together?, "

She shook her head and tears gathered in her eyes

"Why aint we?" I don't know why i asked that, but for some reason i wanted to know.

She crossed her arms over her chest and walked towards the window.

" Cause you never acted like you wanted anything to do with me, besides help you along on your journey"

I felt sad for her, and mad at myself, if only i could remember.

"Oh...im sorry" I felt sometime on my head,

I reached up and went to feel what ever it was"

My eyes got wide, they were ears,Dog ears, no wonder my hearings so well.

" What am i?" i asked the girl

"You're a half demon, half human half dog demon, "

That was a shocker.

" HALF DEMON!" I yelled out.

She covered my mouth with her hand

"Shhhhhh"

I lifted a brow

" JUST WHAT THE HELL IS A HALF DEMON?" i didn't yell it, but i said it harshly

" When a human mates with a demon each side is mixed together, if the mate becomes pregnant, the baby becomes a half demon. "

" This is just TO damn weird" i started to move off the bed to stand, my legs were still shaky

I held on to the side of the bed for sport but unfortunately it didn't help.

The girl ran up and let me lean on her,

" Thank you" i said. My head started to spin again,

Something about this girls touch seemed offly familiar, her scent, her face, the feel of her skin. She was beautiful.

" Here let me help you to the chair." she grinned

" Id rather stand, im tired of sitting"

She nodded and tried to settle me on my feet.

" I'm okay, i got it now"

She let go of my arm and looked at me.

"Well i think im gonna go, so you can get some rest"

I didn't want her to go, her scent was the only thing keeping me straight

" Well you be back?"

She nodded.

" Tomorrow"

I grinned and nodded.

TO BE COUNTINUED!


	2. The next day

Next day

" Has there been any changes?" the girl asked?

The doctor shook his head a grim look on his face, " No, seems to be just the same, know memories, no nothing, his temper on the other hand, i quite insulting. "

Yes, she knew how inuyasha could be when he was angry and frustrated, he could be quite un easy to be around.

" I can't blame him, he doesnt know who he is," she said.

The doctor shrugged and gave her the paper.

" what he needs is rest," he said before walking away,

Inuyasha heard the whole conversation outside the door, with more disappointing news, he just covered his head with a bent arm, was anything ever gonna get better.

_i dought it_

Just then the door knob twisted then opened, in walked the girl with a sad look on her face.

" you don't have to tell me, i already know nothing changed, i could hear the whole conversation," I said sarcastically

The girl frowned

" Well since i know im gonna be brain-dead for a while, how bout telling me your name? maybe ill be able to remember it. hopefully.

She looked down, and stared at her hands, things seemed so empty now that he forgotten.

"My names Kagome"

I looked at her and grinned. " Nice name"

She smiled.

" So tell me, Kagome. Why is it that we never got together?"

She thought about telling him the truth, maybe it would spark his memories.

"You were in love with someone else, you made it perfectly clear when we ment that, you'd sacrifice your very soul for her, and you never even cared about how i felt, whats even worse was, i wanted you to be happy, but you never respected my feelings."

His eyes were wide, with shock

_was i really that big of an ass?_

"Damn, i sound like a monster, i guess in some ways, im glade i don't remember" he reached out for her hand.

" Who was the other girls name?"

She sighed. " Kikyo"

I looked up at the wall. " hmm, doesnt sound at all familiar to me, plus i don't like the name" he chuckled a little

" When your memories returns, you may not think that way"

I shrugged, " Maybe it's for the best that i don't remember, huh?"

She looked away, tears gathering in her eye's, " I want you to remember, truly i do, there's just some things that should be long forgotten."

She got up out of the chair, and stared down at him on the bed,

" Look, i gotta go, ill be in to check up on you tomorrow"

He sat up reaching out, but missing, " Wait!"

She glanced back.

" Did you have feelings for me?" I asked

She stood still, wondering if she should lie or tell him the truth, but Kagome was no lier, so she told him the truth.

" More than anything, but then again, you never cared."

She walked out the door, and left inuyasha starring.


	3. Helpless

Helpless

I stared at the door waiting for her to walk in, but to my disappointment, she never did.

I pushed myself off the bed, my body was getting stronger, meaning in a few days, i may be lucky and get outta here.

I checked the clock, it was 3:30. I sighed and walked over towards the door. Her voice, her presents seemed so familiar yet so far away. I reached my hand out and touched the hardened wood. It was still warm.

I closed my eyes, I felt so helpless, like a child lost in the woods frightened.

Most of all, I wanna remember her.

All these emotions came at me at once,

frustration, anger, hurt, disappointment, and hopelessness.

I didn't know what to do, How am i sapost to remember the past. When i barely knew myself.

This was pointless, all this thinking was only stressing me out. I growled, everything was so confusing.

Both of my hands went on my head. I started pacing back n forth, i let out a course and through the tray that the nurse brought in. The cup that had water in it, shattered from the force.

_DAMN IT, C-MON, THINK BASTARD, THINK...REMEMBER, TRY TO REMEMBER_

Someone was outside the door, I could smell them, But it wasnt the person who he hoped to see. Instead it was the doctor. When the door opened and he walked in, paper and pin at his disposal, I just wanted to scream, more questioning, just what i didn't need.

The doctor glanced at him, then noticed shattered glass on the floor, then he seen the tray just a cupple feet a way.

" I'm not even gonna ask how your day is, by the looks of it, that's all i need to know" His voice was gruff.

" Gonna ask me more questions doc?" I glared at him. " Cause if that's the case, ill just tell you now, i don't remember a damn thing. So id like it if you'd leave me alone"

He bit back his words, as if he had something he wanted to say, then breathed out a breath.  
" Well, everything besides your momorie loss, seems fine, your blood pressure was a little high tho, id like you to keep in eye on that."

He scribbled more notes, and looked back up at me.

" In all cases, your free to go but..."

He didn't have time to finish, cause i flew out the door slamming it shut behind me.

The doctor shook his head. " Just like talking to a wall."

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, She couldn't face inuyasha today, not after what happened yesterday,

His probably more confused then ever.

She never gotten to finish telling him about Songo and the other's.

She looked away from the mirror. And pulled out a picture that was in her pocket.

It was taken in his time, they were all gathered around, all but Inuyasha smiled.

A thought hit her. Maybe if she took pictures to show him, it well trigger something in his memorie.

When she went to open the door, there was a 6 foot 2 inch male blocking her view.

She stepped back, once she finally got a better look of him she was shocked. " Inuyasha?"

I stepped inside. Arm's crossed. And looked down at her. She looked back up at me. " Why didn't you show up today?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulder. " I was busy"

_dought it_

I noticed that her eyes were red and puffy, like she's been crying, but trying to hide the evidence. Sorry to say, she didn't do a very good job.

" You didn't come because of what happened the last time." I stated. " You didn't have to be embaressed, i asked the question, and you answered it."

She pulled up her hand bag strap, and cleared her throat." Yeah well... It was no big deal. I understood the circumstances before and i know them now, now, if you'll excuse me, i have to get back"

I didn't move an inch, sucks to be her.

" So, your just gonna pretend that i ment nothing to you, cause of some silly promise i made to some girl i don't even remember, her name is bad enough" I said with a snort.

"Sooner or later, you're gonna get your memories back, and when that happens, you'll remember her, and forget all about me, or use me just to find the jewel shards. Just like in the past."

The was she said it, made me cringe. The more i learned about myself, the more i wish i never asked. The me i us to be, sounded selfish, and less understanding of others, And cruel. If i was so in love with this...this... KIKYO, person, why couldn't i see her face, the name brought a bitter taste to my mouth. Wouldnt a person so in love, at lest remember the face of their lover?. All ive ever seen was the face of the woman who stood a cupple feet away.

"What if i never remember? would that change how you fell?" I questioned, maybe life would be better, if i just didn't remember.

" The way i felt for you in the past and they way i fell about you now, is the same."

" Then why not give the new me a chance, at lest, to make up for all the hurt i caused you in the past" Did i look like a fool, i didn't beg or anything right? God i hope not.

Her eyes twinkled. Then both of her cheeks turned red.

I couldn't help but smile.

" If that's what you want, then ill give it a go" she whispered.

" Sounds good to me, " I grabbed her hand. " Kagome"


	4. Welcoming new world

Welcoming new world,

When we walked out of the store thing, what ever it was, i was to damn busy, tracking with my nose then i was paying attention to where i found Kagome.

something was strange about this place, I looked around and watched as everyone talked, walked and laughed or played.

Looking down at my outer wear, i stood in shook,

" Uhhhh Kagome?" I glanced down, and seen my toes, Was i always dressed like a bum?" Tell me, Do i uh, always dress like this?"

Kagome laughed and shook her finger at me, playfully " Now you see why i always tried to get you to wear something a little less hmm i dunno, suspicious" she giggled and grabbed my hand.

" You've told me to change into something different, yet i was stubborn, damn, you should've just tied my arms back and forced them on me, this...this looks ridicules." The cloths i had on, were withered and old, and out dated, not to mention OLD, oh yeah, i said that already.

" I would've but then you would have probably gotten mad, but then again, i don't have to use ropes to tie you down" she smiled, which was odd this smile, looked strangely wicked.

"Wanna explain that?"

It was bad enough that i didn't know who i was, it's even worse when you don't even notice what you're wearing.

Being a half demon was weird enough, i already know i have a good cents in smell and a good hearing, not to mention, dog ears -_-. How embarrassing.

" See that necklace you have there?" she looked at my neck.

I looked down and seen dark purple beads, and white fang beads. When did i put this on? have i always had it on? why do i have it. Tugged it up closer enough for me to glance at if fully. Then i seen my reflection.

Golden eyes, smooth skin, long white sliverish hair, dog ears, and dark but powerful eyebrows.

I raised my brow, then smiled. All in all i wasnt half bad-looking, not that i was bragging.

" Whats so funny?" Kagomes asked

" Well...I just thought with me being a half demon, that id be...iunno, scary looking, but i didn't know i was...humm how can i put this...good looking" I finally said .

Kagome smiled and reached up to pet one of his dog ear's " Silly, anyway, bout the necklace.

She went on telling me how she first ment me at a tree bound there by an arrow, that part she told me before, but apparently there was more to the story.

" I wolk you up from your slumber cause you heard me call out for help, and old woman Kiyada told me that"

I held up my hand.

" Whos Kiyada?"

We walked over to were there was a hole bunch of people sitting, across from the others there was a bench, or picnic table. We both sat down and she began to explain

When she told me about what happened, i listened, some of it was un beleavabul scary, and un heard of, When she started to talk about the necklace i saw her hand reach up and rub the beads.

" Sooooo... there enchanted? meaning magical?" i asked.

" Well...i wouldnt say Magical, at lest not how you'd normally put it" she was watching an older cupple walk with dog and smiled.

" When what do they do?" i wanted to see just how non magical these beads really were, everything else seemed pretty magical.

" You really wanna know?"

I nodded, well duh i wouldnt of asked if i didn't wanna know.

" Okay" she said.

I watched her get up and stand a few feet away from me, something tells me these beads are ment to do evil.

She crossed her arms, and looked at me, winking. " Ready"

I ruled my eyes. " get on with it. "

" SIT BOY!"

The beads lit up and the last thing i saw was dirt before i ate it.

" WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT, THAT WASNT MAGIC, THAT WAS SOMTHING TOTTALY DIFFERENT, " I couldn't help but sound a little bit pissed off, I have a death trap on my neck and given one little sit command can leave me twitching on the ground half defenceless.

She held out her arm to help me up, and i growled.

" You're the one who wanted to know"

When i was back on my feet i dusted myself off.

" Next time, just tell me to keep my mouth shut."

The others looked at them, whispering, gasping in shock.

I grabbed Kagome's hand. " C-mon let's get the hell outta here."

Kagome stopped, and i looked at her

" Lemme get on your back, it well be easier"

_MY BACK?_

_"_ What? "

She smiled and jumped on my back, my arms by instinct went behind me to catch her.

" There ya go, see seem familiar to ya yet?"

_Family no, but the fell of it was pretty damn nice._

Now this, i thought, i could get pretty us to.


	5. Runited with my Tetsusaiga,

Runited with my Tetsusaiga,

" you can put me down if you want, " she said, wiggling on my back, apparently she wasnt comfortable.

I on the other, was very comfortable, not in the normal sense,

" Feh, you act as if though your heavy," Trees zoomed by me when i speed up, This half demon thing was weird, but it also had its good sides. Speed, strength, stronger scenes, better seeing.

" Which way's your house?" i asked.

She on hooked her hand on my shoulder. " its down the road a little ways, you should see it, there should be a sign that says, -Higuraishis shrine-"

Okay that should be easy. I have to huff her up a bit, in count she was slipping.

-You'll have to remember sometime half demon-

Wow, what was that? i shook my head and blinked a few times.

" you okay inuyasha?" Kagome asked

I nodded and kept on going. " Were here"

She smiled and got off my back, then grabbed my hand again.

" Uhh Kagome, whats with all the stairs? i mean, wouldn't it have been easier if i just, hmm, i dunno jumped you up there." I didn't see the use of walking up 4 flights of steps if all i had to do is leap up and land at the very top, hell yeah, i can get us to this half demon stuff. keh.

She shook her head." nah i can walk, besides now that your out of the hospital, id like to show you something"

I raised a brow and gave her a cocky grin

She elbowed me right in the side. "not THAT kind of something you perv"

I laughed.

she shook her head , " now c-mon, "

So one by one we climbed the never-ending stairs, once we reached the top, i stopped in shock, why did i stop in shock? i don't know, but it just all seemed so...familar. As if ive been here before.

-That's right, you have been here before half demon, more times than once-

" did you just say something?" i asked kagome?

She shook her head and looked at me funny.

Where was that voice coming from. It was giving me a splitting head ach. My hand came up to gab my head. " Eh, Damn it" The light was starting to hurt. The brightness of it making my eyes water.

" Whats wrong? Inuyasha? inuyasha are you ok?"

I heard her voice, but every word sounded muffled. like she was there i could hear her, but she sounded far away.

"I'm...fine kagome,"i let my arm drop back to my side and we continued to walk til we reached her house.

Kagome slid open the door and walked in. I stayed out.

" you can come in you know, " she said smiling

" Kagome, I've been here before, havent i?."I asked, it felt warm, welcoming, homey

she took both of her hands and placed both on each side of my face, looking stright at me.

"You're remembering, aint you?. Not all of it, but pieces." her eyes were so intense.

I grabbed her hands and pulled them away from my face, still holding them.

"I'm recalling things yes, but...when it happens, my head starts to pound" i said what. Lieing wasnt an option when it came to Kagome, and i knew that.

She looked sad.

But i gave her i grin.

" It's weird, before you lost your memoire, you were never that open about how you were feeling, rather it came from pain or anger, frustration, you just kept it all in, saying you were fine. And when i were to ask, you'd say mind your own business wench"

I flinched.

" We'd constantly argue, When i wanted to come back here to visit my family you'd say, are those humans that important to you that you gotta skip out a cupple of days to find the jewel.I was worse when Koga came around."

The more i heard about myself, the more i hated who i us to be.

" Koga would come, to ask if we had any leads on Niroku,And Koga would always hold my hands and say something nice and the next minute you were accusing me of being in love with him. When that happened, we'd fight for days." She laughed a little

"Then when you and I would start to get close, opening up to one another, SHE would come along and you'd leave, ignoring everything, not even considering how i felt, so i just...i dunno...gave up"

I looked down, every time she mentioned HER, she seemed broken, What was with this Kikyo person anyway? why would the old me be more dedicated to her then to kagome, i mean was i really that heartless to just ignore how she felt or was the old me just shoved to far up my own ass that i didn't care about anyone but myself.

I was angry at myself, for being so ruthless, and incasiderabul.

" Come on" she said.

When i looked up at her, she must have seen how pale my face was, when she started to ask what was wrong i shook my head to stop her.

Later that evening

" It's good to see you're doing well again Inuyasha, i must say you gave us all quite a scare" Kagome's mother sat a plate of cookies out and a cup of milk.

" Mama" kagome said,

Kagomes mother looked down at her and waited for her to continue

" Inuyasha...he... well he doesnt remember...The doctor said he has a mild case of emnishia,"

Kagomes mother gasped in shock than tears gathered in her eyes. " You poor dear."

I did know what to do, she poor lady was almost on the break of tears, i looked at Kagome and back to her mother, shrugging and sighing. I pushed my chair out and sat up.

" Miss Higuraishi, there's no reason to be upset, im fine, really" i said,

Instead of waiting for her to reply, i gave her a hug.

When i let her go, she looked at kagome and grinned. " well i must say Kagome, this new...Inuyasha is quite something else"

Kagome nodded

And i smiled, ive been hearing that a lot lately.

"Oh yeah that's right, wait here Inuyasha." Kagome pushed her chair out, ran up the stairs

A few minute's later she came running back down with some long metal thing in her arm's

The metal thing looked like some trinket. Shinny but rusty.

She handed it out to me and smiled ^_^.

" Uh...what is it?" I gave it a glance over and followed it from base to back,

" It's your sword"

_my sword?_

She layed it down into my open hands, when i had both hands over it. I stood up.

-The sword is what holds your demon nature in check if the sword well to break, the inner demon in you would lose control you'd be un stoppabul, you'd only fight and kill til some one was able to destroy you-

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT?" I yelled, making kagome jump back a bit.

" whats what inuyasha?" Kagome's mom came in

" Every once in a while ill hear this voice, saying something like walk up half demon or your right half demon, its annoying"

Kagome placed a hand on my shoulder. " So that's why your head was hurting earlier"

I nodded.

" Well maybe you should go upstairs and lay down, you did just get out of the hospital remember, and knowing you, you probably didn't listen to anything the doctor said before you flew out."

I huffed.

I didn't give a damn about what that doctor had to say, i spent enough time in that damn prison.

"Nah ill be fine." i stated.

I looked down at the sword. It felt right holding it, Was this sword the only life line i had that held my humanity?


	6. Dreams of reality

Dreams of a reality

I was lost, wondering in the dark, lonely and afraid, I didn't know where i was only that it was cold and misty and the ground below me was wet.

I kept hearing laughter, A deep dark chuckle. It was as if the voice knew my fear, and he was drinking off of it.

I kept walking. My hand-held out in front of me, incase i came into contact with anything.

- Whats the matter boy?, can't you find your way back, -deep chuckles- It must suck, not knowing who you are-

I turned around, seeing nothing by pitch darkness. That was the voice i kept hearing in my head.

I started to pick up the past, moving a little faster through the darkened forest of dispare.

The ground below me, was covered in mud and clay, making every step i took a risk.

I ran til i couldn't feel my legs anymore,

There was something holding on to my pant leg, something sharp, i tried to pull it away, but it only made me fall to the cold wet ground, i feal face first into a rock, busting my head open a little. Then it was dark, quiet, peaceful.

BEEP BEEP!

" AH" I jumped out of my slumber and blinked until my eyes came to focus. Then seen the little pink thing with big numbers blinking. Ah so that was the thing that was making all the noise, i took my hand and ran it down my face.

I was sweating and panting, That dream it was like it was trying to tell me something.

I looked up at the bed and watched as Kagome shifted under her covers. I decided to get up, there was no use in me trying to go back to sleep.

I walked over to the noise maker and slammed my fist on it. It shattered a little, and the nose stopped. I narrowed my eyes and turned to look back at Kagome,

She shifted and all i could see was her eyes. I bent down, my knees on the floor and my elbow's on the bed. She was fascinating,

She looked so peaceful in her sleep. It must be nice, to sleep in bliss. I sighed.

I reached out and pulled a stray hair beneath her ear.

" In more ways than one, i wish i never remember who i was, maybe the new me, the person i know myself as now, well be better for you then the old me" I whispered. I touched her cheek moving the pad of my thumb softly across it, making sure my claw didn't scratch her, she moaned a little and i thought for sure i caught a smile, but her eyes were still closed.

I leaned up a little," For now on Kagome, Kikyo...who ever she is, no longer existed." And i bend down to kiss her forehead.

When i got up, i walked to the door and looked at kagome one last time before i opened it and closed it behind me

Once i was down stairs i was greeted by Kagome's younger brother. Sota

" Morning Inuyasha, Wanna play kick ball with me and the gang?" He asked

I looked out the window and seen a whole bunch of younger boys, then i looked back at him.

" Tell ya what kid, I'm gonna go for a quick run, then maybe ill play when i get back"

I needed time to think, time to myself without any distractions.

And Kagome was a big distraction.


	7. Darkness from within

My iner voice

As i strolled down the side-walk, i had lots on my mind that i needed to figure out. Frist off i wolk up in a hospital bed, not knowing anything of who i was or were i was.

Then after that there as Kagome, who's face never leaved my mind, who kept me up at night with the desire to hold and touch and comfort. Kagome, a girl who saved me from a 50-year-old curse set me free and in return, i showed no appreciation towards her. Well, the old me i should say.

What were to happen if i did remember?, would my feelings for Kagome disappear by my old feelings for a girl i cant even remember nor see

I huffed and just kept my eyes down on the ground, there was so much to think about.

" Hey you"

A voice behind me shouted out, so i stopped and glanced behind me.

A man running with a box was coming towards me.

"I need your held" he said panting.

I raised a brow,

" And you decided to just come to me for it? I don't even know you." i said

He stopped and bent over breathing in and out really hard, wheezing

" That doesnt matter" he said

I narrowed my eye's . " How so?"

He gave me a sick smile. Then he pulled his arm out with a weapon in his hand pointing it at me. " Cause you have no other option, you were a witness, "

I stepped back a step, confused. " wittness to what, all i was doing was walking, minding my bussiness and you stopped me." I announced and walked up a little closer to the man holding out a weapon

I looked at it, and looked up at the man who held it.

**- see that inuyasha, see what humans are like. Their careless, evil-**

There was that voice again. I shook my head.

"Something wrong little man?" he said cocking back on the weapon

Now that was insulting, the man in front of me was two feet shorter than me, and he called ME the little man, i had enough. I sighed and smirked.

" Listen, i don't know what you want from me, but i aint interested got that, all i wanna do is walk, so if you don't mind that what im going to do"

I went to turn around when i heard a big BANG

" Not so fast, you didn't even let me finish on what i had in store"

I balled up my fist. " I don't really care what YOU have in store".

the weapon he used smoked. What WAS that thing?

He saw me glancing at the weapon and he chuckled darkly,

" Whats a matter boy, never seen a gun before?"

If i have, i wouldnt of remembered anyway, at lest i know the name of the object he had aimed at me.

-**people like this end up hurting innocent people, just think this guy could also be the very one to harm are little human girl-**

My eyes opened wide, with fury ' Kagome?'

-**that's right, your little kagome could have been the one walking down the street today, and see that weapon that guy's holding?. The blast sends out a thing called a bullet, which easily could have put a whole in her head. is that what you want?-**

My body turned ice-cold at the thought of this man shooting kagome, the images of her body laying dead on the ground did something to me, i could feel it, the change in my body temperature, the pulsing rage.

The man must have seen a change to, cause he backed away, his emotions went from, sycodic to scared. His hand shook and he dropped the weapon, putting both of his hands up he pleaded.

" Hey, wait a mint now can't we work something out?"

-** we can't let someone like him live inuyasha, we can't let him rome the streets shooting innocent people, people like your beloved kagome, people like him inuyasha, you have no idea what there capable of, if you knew you wouldn't even have to think TWICE about ripping his head off-**

Everything started to fade from my eyes like i was leaving my body and something else was takeing control, i tried to fight it, i ended up falling to the ground gripping the sidewalk as it broke from the pressure of my fingers.

-**people like him hunt down innocent girls inuyasha, and beat them, beat them til they can't move, til there on the ground bleeding, then you wanna know what they do after that, they rip off their clouths and they take advantage of them, rap them. So inuyasha, what IF it were kagome, what if he beat her to a bloody pulp and tore of her cloths and had his way with her-**

I couldn't here no more, i was completely gone. It was like i closed my eyes, and went into a deep sleep.

_(The demon side)_

I laughed bitterly and slowly got up, it was about time i was sent free, being locked up inside a cage like a trapped animal really pissed me off.

The guy in front on me shaken.

I grinned,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" He said through trembling lips.

I looked at him through blood-red eyes, and cracked my fingers.

"**Im the one who's gonna rip your heart" ** I said snarly

The guy backed away, " wait no, please don't, im sorry i threatened to shoot, im sorry i really wasnt going to hurt you"

I watched in pure entertainment as this scum bag begged for his worthless life. "**you should have shot me while you had the chance"**

That was the very last thing i said as i took my calwed hand and pushed it deep down inside his chest, blood splatter'ed. And tore out his still beating heart.

The man's eyes rolled back into his skull and fell to the ground.

I grinned in victory.

"**Good ridden's" **

Kagome wolk up and noticed the other side of the bed was empty.

After dressing and walking down the stairs she went into the kitchen and asked her mom

" mama, where did Inuyasha go?"

her mom took a cake out of the oven and said. " He mentioned to Sota he was gonna take a walk"

A walk, hmm okay, that seemed harmless enough

" Oh okay, how long has he been gone?"

her mom looked up at the clock and said. " About 30 mints deer"

She nodded and pulled out a chair to set at the table.

I hope he get's here soon, or his gonna miss dinner.


	8. Come back to me

Come back to me,

She couldnt beleave it, he missed dinner, still watching the clock as each hour went by with no sign of inuyasha walking through the door she decided she could wait any longer, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong. She got up went, grabbed her sweater and slipped on her shoes, Something wasnt right, and she was gonna find out what it was.

She heard her name being called, and she turned to look behind her, it was her brother.

" When's Inuyasha coming back, he said he'd gome hang with me and the gang"

Kagome gave a small grin and rubbed her brother's head. " I'm gonna go look for him"

He smiled and nodded. Then went back in the living room.

She sighed then opened the door and walked outside. " Inuyasha you better be okay.

Everything was dark, and cold like my dream, I was stuck in a place where i didn't know where i was. And the sad part about it is, i kind of liked it. Even tho the

voices stopped, it didn't stop me from calling out to it.

-_**quiet you fool-**_

_**"**__damn it let me out, what did you do to me?"_

_-__**I did what you couldn't,-**_

_" What are you talking about?, and were am i? "_

_**apparently you aint to bright are you, half demon, I killed the fool, something you didn't do, cause your HUMAN heart knew it would be bad, you idiot, men like that don't even deserve to BREATH, So i did the only thing i could, i took over, leaving you lost in the dark, tell me inuyasha, how does it feel being locked away inside a cage like a wild animal?-**_

_**-**__ let me out, NOW i need to get to kagome, she's gonna hate me for what i did, or what you did, she's never gonna forgive me,-_

_-__**It doesnt matter if it were you or me, im still you regardless of what form you're in, im still part of you so you'd be blamed either way- (evil chuckle)**_

Back at the feudal era,

They were all waiting by the well to hear of inuyasha's were about. Songo was holding shippo and Miroku had his arms crossed pacing by the well.

" Miroku please TRY to sit down" Songo said,

Miroku just kept on pacing back and forth mumbling to himself. " Something must be wrong" he said

Songo sighed and put the sleeping fox demon down on ground and covered him up with a fur fleece, Then she got up,

" Miroku you have to consider, inuyasha made sure we stayed outta harms way when the battle happened, so he fought without stopping, not only to protect us, but also to protect Kagome"

Miroku slammed his staff in the ground out of pure anger, " Why didn't he let us help, why did he have to go in alone, doesn't he know friends help each other regardless of the situation?" he yelled.

Songo's eyes were wide never before has she seen the monk so upset, it kinda shook her. She went to him, and embraced him. " Oh Miroku we both know how stubborn Inuyasha is, he probably left us out fearing the worst,"

Miroku sighed and wrapped both of his arms around her. " I suppose your right, but still if he dies ill never be able to forgive myself"

( Inuyasha's demon side)

Feh i could smell the wench getting closer, so she came looking for her half demon did she, i grinned, I heard my name being called, she sounded so worried, poor little girl, doesn't know what she's in for.

" Inuyasha!?" She yelled out. walking down the sidewalk,.

GRRR, i could feel the half demon stirring, her voice was like an awakening, no wonder the half demon had it so bad for this mortal know i can see why,

" C-mon inuyasha it's getting late where are you?" I saw her shiver, Its was about twilight in her time.

I heard a scream, she must have found the man i slotterd laying on the ground, i glanced at her from the shadows, and saw

her hands were covering her mouth and her face was extremely pale, she bent down to look at the man, and tears formed in the girls eyes.

She knew it was me, there was no question about it.

She reached out and removed the loaded weapon out of the dead mans hand.

" Inuyasha, i know your out here, and i know you did this, please just come out"

SHE knew i was still there?

I growled and walked out of the shadows, takeing each step in stride, when i stopped and she looked at me, i saw fear dancing in her eyes, but that didn't stop her from what she did next,

She ran to me, embracing me , holding on to me so tightly.

" Come back inuyasha, please" She sobbed

I groaned, what was she doing?

-_**What in the hell is she thinking?-**_

_" Kagome. Kagome is that you?"_

_**- quiet, seems are little kagome, isn't mad after all, seems after everything, she's still holding on to who you really are,-**_

_**"**__ you call me a fool, but i just remembered something, she's told me she's seen me like this before"_

_-__**keh, so what-**_

_**"**__ you can't touch her, even though you are full demon, your heart still your'n for her, just like mine. You are me aint you, demon or half demon you still have the same feelings,"_

_**- what about kikyo? did you just forget about her?-**_

_**"**__ Yeh, i did, and you know what, im glade i did, if i loved this KIKYO as much as was told i did, don't you think id be seeing her face instead of kagomes, Kagome's face was the only thing i seen while i was in the hospital, it's the only name i could remember, no kikyo, no anyone, so tell me who is it that i REALLY love, who is it that YOU really love?"_

_-__** you don't remember cause i stopped you from remembering, it was the only shot i had to getting free so i locked away your memory-**_

_**"**__ Funny, the thing is, i rather just don't care. You can keep my memory, cause as long as my hearts still beating and im still standing, ill always protect kagome,"_

Oh know what was happening, I watched slowly, It couldn't be, his pulling me back, no damn it, no.

" Inuyasha please , please try to fight it" Her tears soaked my rob,

Damn this girl, i could feel myself slipping away,

"_you may be strong, but my heart is stronger"_

_**-damn you half-breed-**_

I could feel myself coming back, as if i was being reborn, only slower. My sight became vivid and i could feel the demon part fade away.

" K...kagome!" I said softly

Kagome pulled back and watched as his eyes went from blood-red to light orange to gold. The lines on his face slowly disappeared.

" your okay " she grinned and tears rolled down her cheeks

I grinned and wrapped my arms around her, " Yuh, i am now,... Thank you Kagome"

I closed my eyes and held her, If anything ever happens, or shall my memory ever to return, ill remember this one thing, no matter what, my heart well and always well be kagomes.

I pulled back, taking the pad of my clawed thumb i whipped the lingering tear away and smiled. " Kagome, your voice brought me back, just like always, you were the only thing that i could see."

She blushed.

" Ya no sooner or later were gonna have to see the others, " i said

she gasped, " your memory?

I shook my head. " I remember some but still no Kikyo, and even if i did remember her kagome, shed mean very little to me, cause you're the one who was by my side when i was lost. You're the one who held my hand when i had no clue who i was, If this kikyo loved me, then why wasnt she here?, she wasnt, you were, and kagome even though it's probably long over do, you mean the world to me. And im deeply in love with you, and i say that without shame or fear cause i know its true"

Her eyes were a blaze, like a fire that was out cold slowly awakened. But there were pools of water in those firy depths, and when she smiled. It took my breath away, I tilted up her chin, so her face was up closer to mine and i captured her lips.

Fire and ice, once i was frozen, but you melted away the ice.

I depend the kiss, not wanting to let go, her arms went around my neck and mine around her waist just tasting the wonders of kagomes mouth, she was life, and she breathed her soul into me, making her a part of me.

When i pulled back, i smiled.

She was shell-shocked, but grinned. " I love you to inuyasha, i always have"

I pulled her close. " I know, i think i always have."

She looked behind her. Then raised a brow at me

"where are we gonna hide the body?"

I looked at her, " Is my sword still in your bed room?"

She nodded,

" What type of powers does it have"

She started saying them all, my eyes were wide

i had no idea that my sword was so powerful,

Then she said,

" Or you can just use the Iron Reaper Soul Stiller"

I raised an eyebrow, " My what?"

She pulled back to show me how it worked

She pulled back her arm her hand in like a claw motion and yelled. "Iron reaper soul stiller, see like that."

hmm.

i pulled my hand back and as i released it to go forward i yelled " Iron reaper soul stiller. " the Mans body turned to ash,

" Huh, ya no something kagome," I looked at her." I can get us to this half demon thing"

She smiled and side " good, oh inuyasha one more thing"

I blinked and looked at her. " What?"

" SIT BOY!" "

I flew face first into the ground, i ate dirt

" What in the hell was that for?"

She huffed. " THAT was for making me worry"

I narrowed my eyes and waited for the spell to wear off. " Oh man"


	9. Finally home

Home,

Everything seemed so real, Waking up in a place not so familiar, but the hardest part was waking up, not knowing who you were,

As time went , and i got closer to the woman named Kagome, little bits and pieces started to come forward. That and the fact that, i nearly had to become a monster, to even remember glimpse of my past,

Allies named, Miroku and Songo, A little fox kid that i some what adopted, for he was fatherless.

Yes these things came to me in flashes, sorta like closing and opening your eyes to the sun and after words seeing little tinny different colored spots.

But though i could remember them, I still didn't remember anyone by the name of Kikyo

So my thoughts were simply this

' Leave the past behind, and start forward'

If I couldn't remember her, then I clearly didn't love her, it was that simple.

I felt pressure on my hand and looked down, i saw another hand intertwined with my own,

Kagome,

I looked up and she smiled. " Are you sure your ready?" she asked

I huffed. " What kind of question is that" I said gruffly

She started to laugh

" Whats so funny?"

Was what i said humours?

" You just sounded a little bit like the old inuyasha"

I smiled, well at lest that part wasnt as bad as the other parts I heard I us to be like.

We looked at each other one last time, then jumped into the well.

At the other side,

What in god's name is takeing them so long. Miroku was un easy, he knew he was upsetting the others but he couldn't sit down. panic, HA panic wasnt even the word to discrib it.

Songo turned her head left to right watching as he continued his constant pace. Her eyes where narrow -_-,

She felt a weird circle of air and turned back to look at the well. It was lit up.

" Miroku?"

His hand was under his chin. " yeah, yeah i know, stop pacing, but..."

" Look at the well" was all she said

Miroku stopped and turned his attention to the well. It was lit up

They all stared, waiting

A hand come up out of the well, a clawed hand, then another hand much smaller than the clawed one popped up as well.

Smiles lit everyone's face,

When they both pulled them self out from the well

They were both engulfed with embraces,

I didn't know what to say, or even what to do, as two faces I remembered from my long forgotten memoire wove their arms around me, in a tender hug,

I glanced at kagome who, was also being sobbed over. She smiled and nodded. So i just let it happen, until the man in blue let me go

He stepped back and his face was a little red,

I raised an eyebrow,

" Nice to see your ok inuyasha, we new you'd pull through it" he said through a tight voice.

The other woman who was holding Kagome moved back as well. then she smiled and came over to embrace me, the man switched over to kagome,

" Welcome home Inuyasha"

I nodded my thanks, and when i was abul to move, Kagome grabbed my hand.

" Well this is it, Home at last. How does it feel?" She asked me

I looked around and seen nothing but tall tress and wild grass, birds chirping and the smell of life. It was breath-taking, I was to shocked to even speak, my time was totally different from Kagome's. Mine was more or less peaceful.

I looked back at her. " It...It's beautiful,"

She smiled, the other two looked at me weird so i left it up to kagome to fell them in on what happend for the past cupple of days. When she started telling them, they gave me looks of sympathy, something i didnt want. I thought it better this way.

" So, he doesnt remember who we are?" Asked the monk, he looked sad

" I know who you are" I said and stepped forward." I know who all you are, sept i only no glimpse and pieces, i know were friends, i know you have a wind tunnel on your hand, aint sure which one tho, but i know it was a family curse passed down through all the meals in your family. "

I turned to look at songo. " And i know you're a demon slayer who fights for her fallen comrades, I also know your my friend to. I also know you have a little brother, but I don't remember his name.

Songo smiled and looked at miroku

" Is that all you remember? no one else?"

I shook my head," I remember one more person, someone small and kid like, sorta looks like a fox, I think his name was...hmm, let me think" I smiled, I already knew the kids name," Shippo, yes that it, his names shippo."

A tinny squill came from behind the others, and i seen this tinny fuzzball jump and land right in my arms.

i laughed.

They both started questioning kagome, Then i heard songo mention about Kikyo, I cleared my voice so i could have everyone's attention.

" You must all know me for how I us to be, And kagome gave me some shocking information on what i was like, i came to this conclusion while i was resting and recovering. This... Kikyo person that I us to go running off to see has never once been remembered. I can't see her, her name doesnt sound familiar, and if I loved her like I might of thought in the past, then why is the only person I seen was Kagome"

The others looked at me in shock.

" I don't remember a thing about this Kikyo girl. But at the same time, im glade I don't. "

Kagome layed her head down on my shoulder.

" From this day forward, we all move forward, no more going back to the past."

the others smiled and nodded.

" So this is a new beginning?" Song asked.

I grinned, " Not just a new beginning for me, but for all of us."

I looked around and seen everyone light up in joy. For now on, i wont be the ruthless monster i was in the past, i shall be forever grateful that I have friends that care and except me for who I am, and as for kagome and I?

Well lets just say I have no intentions of ever leaving her side, Its amazing what the power of love can do. If it wasnt for this incradabul woman, id be forever lost.

I looked up at the clear sky and smiled.

Now at last, i feel like i'm finally home.


End file.
